Somewhere Only We Know
by Arrant Schemata
Summary: What if a song was all the push they needed to make things right?
1. Chapter 1

Season Eight – after Threads 

_Category: Romance_

_Spoilers: Divide and Conquer and Threads_

_Character: Sam Carter, Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson_

_Pairing: Sam/Jack_

_Author Note: Just something I thought of when listening to the CD Hopes and Fears by a band named Keane. It grew from there until I just had to write it down on paper so that I could get some peace! It's not the best thing I've written but thought I'd post it anyway so that I could get some feedback on it, hint, hint. Hope you enjoy it, if you get the chance to listen to the song in this story or the album I recommend you do._

**Somewhere Only We Know**

Daniel had given me a CD and told me to listen to it. He said it might help to clear my thoughts. I didn't understand what he meant, but I took it anyway. I looked at it, Keane – never heard of them. "Must be one of the bands that Daniel's overseas friends had suggested", I thought as I sat back down at my desk.

Considering I really had nothing better to do right now, no new doohickey's to play with (I've really been spending too much time around General O'Neill!), no older ones that needed my expertise, I put the CD into my laptop and sat back to listen.

The first song started with loud keyboard and drums and I opened my eyes again, wondering why Daniel had given this to me, it wasn't my usual taste. But once the lyrics started I closed my eyes and became lost in them.

_"I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple things, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple things, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Oh simple things, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go, so why don't we go_

_Oh_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know"_

"Wow", I thought. The lyrics really seemed to hit home. Neither of us was getting any younger and I knew that I wanted something, or should I say someone to rely on. And that someone was Jack. It had been him since our first mission together. We both knew it but – we just couldn't allow it to happen because of the Air Force. We left it in a darkened room to whither and die. But it didn't. It thrived on the dark and got deeper and stronger until we both knew we couldn't live without each other. But we still did nothing, our hands were tied.

Recently we had both tried to move on, but we couldn't get past our feelings for each other and the relationships ended. Yet we still did nothing.

Well that was going to end now. I was going to untie our hands. Damn the consequences. I wanted to know if Jack and I had a future and nothing was going to get in my way, particularly not the regulations. Hell, saving the world a few times and being the expert on the Stargate had to count for something, right?

Not bothering to listen to the rest of the CD, I downloaded the song and attached it to an email for Jack.

_General, _

_Daniel asked me to listen to this. See what you think about it. Really listen to the last verse._

_Sam_

I signed it Sam instead of Carter and hoped he would get the hidden meaning. I mean, we don't have somewhere that only we know about, but we do have the place where we first admitted our feelings. We weren't the only ones there but that doesn't matter. He'd understand, I hope.

I waited in my lab until I could be reasonably sure that he would have received my email and read it. I knew he looked for any excuse to keep him from his paperwork and he was not likely to ignore one that came to him rather than him having to go and find one.

I walked out of my lab, locked it behind me and set off towards the isolation room where the zatarc testing took place. The room where all my feelings were contained, locked away, isolated from the rest of the world so no one would know our secret, well almost no one.

Standing in the middle of the room, I waited.

_I know that might seem mean but if you review I'll post the next part. All three parts are written so all it takes is for you to push the nice little button. Please? _


	2. Chapter 2

_I just wanted to say thank you for all the rewiews. I know I left it in a cruel place and I don't tihnk you'll be very happy with me after this part either but I promise there is one more part, I promise I'll do my best to post the next part soon. _

_Author Note: Here is the 2nd part of the story, Jack's side now._

Sitting in my office, trying to work my way through SG 8's latest mineral survey of P3J-906, I looked around for something, anything to distract me. I really couldn't leave in the middle of reading a report, General's don't usually do that, but if an excuse came across my desk I wasn't going to ignore it. There was only so much information about rocks that I could handle in one day and I'd already had a briefing with Daniel this morning about the rocks, sorry artefacts, which he and SG 1 had found on their last mission. Seeing and hearing nothing I decided that no one was going to save me so I looked back at the report in my hands.

As I looked down I saw something flashing in the corner of my computer monitor. Yay! Email! It might only be from the Pentagon but it had to be more interesting than rocks. I quickly discarded the report and opened the message.

Definitely more interesting than rocks, it was from Carter.

_General, _

_Daniel asked me to listen to this. See what you think to it. Really listen to the last verse. _

_Sam_

I clicked on the attachment and stared at the word _Sam_. She never signed off her emails to me like that, it was always Carter. No, no, don't read too much into it. She probably didn't mean to.

While I was thinking all of this the song began.

Hmmm, not Sam's usual taste but then again, it was via Daniel. Ok, need to stop thinking and just listen. So I did.

My feelings at the beginning of the song were nothing like those I felt now. Was she saying what I thought she was saying? Did she want to take it out of the room? Was she as fed up as I was waiting for fate to give us our chance? There was only one way to find out.

Somewhere only we know? Hmmm…where could that be?

There wasn't anywhere like that, not that I could think of anyway. It would have been too much of a temptation if they had, at least for him. Where could she mean?

I sat and thought. Only one place came to mind. The place where all this denying began, the isolation room. I stood and walked out of my office, thinking of nothing but what might await me.

Not wanting to embarrass myself by walking into an isolation room and finding it empty, I entered the observation room above. There she was pacing around the round, nervous. Not something I was used to seeing in her. I stood for a moment, just watching her. God she was so beautiful. Why she wanted me I would never know. Taking a deep breath I left the observation deck and walk to face her.

She was facing the other way when I reached the door. Once again, I stood and watched, knowing that one more step would alert her to my presence. I would be beyond the point of no return. Then nothing would ever be the same again. Taking another deep breath, I walked forwards. She heard me and turned around…

_I know that's really cruel but there is a third and final part to come, set a few months after the events of the first two parts. Please review because, as I said before, this is not the best thing I have written and would like to see what other people think to it. Thanks._


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note:Due to all the lovely reviews I have recieved I am posting the final piece of this story now, despite the fact it is 0230 and I've had an 8 hour shift at the pub and have to be at work again in just over 8 hours! This is what reviews do to me, please keep them coming. They make me smile :-)_

Jack was right. Nothing was the same again once he took those all-important steps. She turned and looked at him. With no words they walked towards one another. Their lips met and sparks flew.

Their first kiss. At least the first uninfluenced by alien diseases, didn't involve alternate realities and didn't include time-loops. It was amazing, better than either had imagined. All walls that had been built up between them fell during the kiss. Nothing was going to separate them any longer. They would be together, whatever the cost. They didn't need to speak; anyone who saw them at that moment would have known it. Thankfully for them, no one had.

Or so they thought. I had.

Here I am, a few months later, sitting at the top table at their wedding. Waiting to give my best man's speech. Finally willing to admit the part I played in getting them together.

A gong was rung, that was my signal.

I stood and looked at the sea of faces before me.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, sirs and ma'am's, General's, Colonel's, Major's, Captain's, Lieutenant's and anyone else I may have forgotten. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Daniel, a close friend of both Jack and Sam. I've known them both for over 8 years and consider them family. That is why I am so honoured to be able to be Jack's best man on this day that so many of us have waited so long for.

"For those of you who don't know Jack and Sam's history you may find it strange that so many people have waited for this, but anyone who was at their first meeting won't. I was not fortunate enough to be there myself but I have heard too many stories to count. Sam held her own against a room full of male soldiers and gave them a run for their money and then proceeded to challenge her new CO to an arm wrestle. (Many of the guests sniggered at the image of Sam challenging Jack). This meeting set the tone for their relationship. There was often the butting of heads, soldier against scientist, man against woman but they always came out on the same side. They challenged each other to give their best, and they always did.

"They did this, side by side, for years. Never asking for anything in return. They denied themselves the very thing they both wanted in order to achieve their goals. They knew that nothing was more important than that. So they carried on, as always, side by side. Until one day they both knew that enough was enough. They wanted to be together. Regulations were still a problem but they had friends who would move heaven and Earth to see them happy together. After their long days of putting the work first it was time it paid off, and it did.

"They were allowed to be together and everyone who knew what they had been through together heaved a sigh of relief. And in the case of a few, a sigh of joy because they had won on their bets of when Jack and Sam finally admit their love. I hear it was a lot of money, right Harriman and Siler!" At this most of the crowd laughed out loud, the betting pool was legendary around the SGC.

"Enough joking around. Jack and Sam deserve all the happiness in the world and I wish the many more years of living, loving, fighting and laughing together, side-by-side. So I ask you to raise your glasses to the bride and groom, Sam and Jack.

Everyone raised their glasses and I stole a look at Sam, tears were streaming down her face. She looked over to me and smiled. Now for the final part of my wedding gift to them. They never told me about the song and how it got them together, they never told me about the isolation room but I had been watching and here was my chance to let them know that I knew.

I cleared my throat to gain everyone's attention again,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like your attention as the bride and groom take to the floor for their first dance as Mr and Mrs O'Neill. Now this is a surprise to the both of them as I have changed their song. Some of you may be shocked but I know Jack and Sam enough to know what this particular songs means to the both of them. "

Sam and Jack stood and looked at me with questioning eyes but I simply pointed to the dance floor. Once they were in the middle of the floor the song began. As the first chords were heard Sam and Jack span around to look at Daniel, shock evident on their faces. I simply smiled and sat back down in my seat and watched as they danced together. Slowly other couples came to join them.

_"I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple things, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_I came across a fallen tree_

_I felt the branches of it looking at me_

_Is this the place we used to love?_

_Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

_Oh simple things, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Oh simple things, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

_And if you have a minute why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go, so why don't we go_

_Oh_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know"_

Content that I had played my part I sat back in my chair, determined to enjoy the party.

A little later Jack and Sam came back to the top table and immediately pounced on me.

"You bastard, how did you know?" Jack asked disbelievingly

"Well I was the one who gave Sam the album."

"Yeah but you didn't know that I had sent it to Jack. You couldn't have."

"Couldn't I? I gave you the album because I knew the songs on it would get you thinking and I hoped you would do something about your feelings for Jack. You didn't know it but I was hiding in the storage closet down from your lab and once you left I checked your computer to see if you had sent something to Jack. When I saw what song you had sent to him I realised that you were talking about the isolation room and I followed you. I waited outside for Jack to come and when he left the observation room I walked in and waited. I felt guilty spying on you but I wanted to make sure you were both finally on the same page. And, to my absolute delight, you were and here you are now."

"Daniel Jackson, I never knew you could be so sneaky!"

"It's years of working with you that did it Jack."

"Well I guess I can't be angry at you because your interfering gave me what I wanted" admitted Jack, "Thanks Daniel."

"Yes, thank you Daniel," said Sam "You have no idea how much it means to us that you would go to all that effort and would do this for us today."

"It's ok Sam. I love you both and only wanted your happiness."

They smiled at me and went back to the dance floor. Watching them dance together was one of the happiest moments in my life. I did know how much it meant to them because it meant that much to me that they had accepted me and let me become family. I finally had a family again and my way of thanking them was to help them get together. Nothing else would have even touched on how much having a family meant to me.

"Thank you," I whispered to the happily dancing couple.

The End

_I hope you all enjoyed my little story. Please review, it'll make the day go quicker tomorrow knowing that I have something to look forward to when I get back from a full day working in the play areaduring the museum's open day!_


End file.
